eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Halotow
Population: 5,638, Size: 92 acres Wealth: 845,700 gp. Max value for sale: 1,861 gp. Max pawn value: 9,867 gp Demographics: Human (58%), Halfling (26%), Dwarf (7%), Elf (6%), Half-Orc (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (1%) Baycourt Rapids is built upon an isolated peak that can only be accessed by a bridge, and is known for having powerful guilds. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The Town's Half-Elf are refugees. Shops Tavern: The Frigate's Fiddle Owner: Rolf Horner, Male Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The tavern is a wooden big orb-like building, with a white tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a large bookshelf filled with books and tightly packed tables and chairs. Specials: Oxen Stew with Potatoes and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Duck Sandwich with Crowberry Tart and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Beetroot Pie with Onion and a Coffee (5 sp) Other Patrons: Huberick Klein, Male Human Details Peter Woodhouse, Male Human Details Odo Toti, Male Human Details Oskar Morevir, Male Dwarf Details Blacksmith: The Grooved Groove Owner: Theoffrey Croven, Male Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is full of market stalls and is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The blacksmith is a concrete tower, with a white shingled roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains low ceilings and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Breastplate (phb 145) (366 gp) Mithral Armor (dmg 182) (727 gp) Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Eleny Hanini, Female Human Details Conry Serce, Male Human Details Jeweler: The Spectacular Gems Owner: Oskar Ungart, Male Dwarf Details Location: In a market district. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The jeweler is a terra cotta rowhouse, with a heather-thatched roof and a smooth stone floor. It contains piles of scrolls and books on the counter and along the walls and beaded gems hanging from the rafters. Specials: Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Other Patrons: Hugoline Crovenman, Female Human Details Godfrey Larper, Male Human Details General Store: West Embassy Clockworks Owner: Elizabeth Wilden, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is adjacent to a small office and has a weird smell. Description: The general store is a wooden two-storey building, with a blue tile roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and a stand full of colorful hats sits next to the entrance. Specials: Hammer (phb 150) (1 gp) Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Scale, Merchant's (phb 153) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Nikki Swiftwhistle, Female Halfling Details Rolf O'Leartz, Male Human Details Anne Jethro, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Shaenna Goldclow, Female Halfling Details The house is a wooden big orb-like building, with a brown tile roof and tile flooring. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a couple chickens peck at. Category:Settlements Category:Locations